Changes of the Heart
by Desperado Surgoi
Summary: Touya knows Syaoran stole his sister, and is downright evil. Can Touya do anything to stop it? Who is the mystery woman Lena? The heart changes- and so do the eyes...


Changes of the Heart- Chapter One  
  
"Wheels of Change Turn"  
  
By Skiiya Darkness  
  
Sakura had gone on one of her expeditions, and I waited for her to get home. I heard the window close softly from her room, and I got out of my bed. I went down the hall, and opened her door. She was already asleep, the little runt. I sat down on the side of her bed and looked at her. How I loved her, my dear little sister. I ran my fingers through her short hair, and wished she wore it long. But that wasn't the reason I was here.  
  
She was draining herself out on these expeditions. Not only physically, but mentally as well. It was too hard on someone so pure to lie so much. I prayed every night that the midnight expeditions would be over soon. The lies were killing her, slowly. I longed to be there with her, when she went away. I wanted to protect her from everything. I loved her so much. I wanted to protect her, just as she protected me with the fakes, but I knew better. I knew in my heart, with the help of my own power, that the fakes weren't my sister. They didn't have her glow, the glow that was Sakura. I would love my sister, no matter what. That would never change. I also thought she would always love me back, and that would never change, but I was wrong.  
  
  Six years later, I still thought that she would always love me. It was true then, but it was the first sign that things were changing.  
  
It was her sixteenth birthday when I first saw the changes happened to my dear little Sakura. I had managed to influence her to wear her hair long, and it looked good. That night at the party, she wore a stunning emerald dress; no doubt that Tomoyo had designed it. She looked good in it, though, it was a little too short for my liking. I had been leaning against the wall, waiting for Yuki to arrive, and I just stared at her for a few minutes. Sakura was going guest to guest, greeting them warmly, like they were all old friends, which they might have been. I heard the door open, and Sakura turned her head, and her face lit up. Wondering who had walked in, I turned and saw him.  
  
He was Li Syaoran, who had turned Sakura away from the light, and brought her into the darkness. I knew that guy was a malicious, disgusting person; I just didn't know then how evil he was, and by the time I did, he had squirmed his way into Sakura's heart. It wasn't her fault, she loved everyone, and he took advantage of her. She just didn't realize till it was too late, and then she succumbed to the dark side. I had to look away as he kissed her; it was too horrible to watch. Unfortunately, Sakura saw me look away, and parted from him, and walked over to me.  
  
"Hi Touya."  
  
"Hey, great party."  
  
"Yeah… it is."  
  
"I did a pretty good job of decorating, no?" I felt her eyes on me, burning away my skin.  
  
"Yes, but you needed Dad's help."  
  
"Didn't see your boyfriend coming to help." The remnants of the Sakura I knew fell then. She was cold, and hatred seeped like poison from her pores.  
  
"His cousin is back in town Touya." She said. It gave me the shivers; it was so cold; it was like ice. "He was picking her up from the airport. He was doing the right thing."  
  
"Sakura- who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?" I said, and she almost slapped me then.  
  
"I know what he was doing Touya- we have an open relationship. There are no secrets between us." She was wrong… he was hiding something.  
  
"Really? He left you Sakura for a few years."  
  
"But he came back, to me!"  
  
I was into it then, telling all the things I had kept up inside of me for years, foolish, very foolish of me. He must of heard, and then tried to take her quicker to the dark side. I had to do something to stop her, but I was young, and said the wrong things. "Really Sakura? Are you sure about that? How do you know that he came back for you?"  
  
"Touya…" Her eyes filled with tears. "I love him Touya. I can't help but to love him." She was about to say something, when he came over, his eyes hard.  
  
"Sakura- is he doing anything to bother you?"  
  
"No, Syaoran, it's ok." She wiped away her tears, and smiled at him. Not at me, no, not at me.  
  
"Hey, Sakura- be careful, and don't have too much fun." I winked at her, and pushed her away from the corner. She smiled, and took Li by the hand. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I saw the malice in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips. He thought he was winning. I didn't want to admit it, but he was. He was winning her over.  
  
Another six years had past when the next major battle was won, and I was just clinging to the wreckage, I knew there was no hope after that that she would leave him. He had asked her to marry him and she said yes. When I heard, my heart was divided. I wanted to curse her for accepting, yet I wanted to be happy that she was getting married. Anyway, I ended up going to the wedding.  
  
It was a gorgeous ceremony; I give it that. When Sakura and Syaoran entered the shrine, I could not stop looking at my baby sister. The kimono, obviously another creation of Tomoyo, was white, as tradition has it, yet the design stitched into it was beautiful. It was a cherry tree; it's blossoms falling down around it. It was unusual for such a pattern to be sewn in, but it was gorgeous. Sakura's wig was a work of art. Pearls and emeralds were woven into it, and while I like her regular hair better, it was exquisite. As she walked, the drumbeat was matching my heart. I was so proud of my little sister. However, that feeling quickly vanished when I remembered whom she was getting married to. I tried my best to keep a scowl off my face.  
  
They took their vows, and drank the sake, and not much happened for a while. At the wedding party, she looked wonderful in her pink and green kimono. Then it was time for the speeches. When it was my turn, I stood up and turned toward my sister, and new brother-in-law.  
  
"Sakura is the dearest thing in the world to me. I've known her all her life, and seen her turn from a young little monster, into a lovely woman who sits before us all now. We have never been as close as I have wanted us to be, and as we got older, the drift got bigger." I stopped for a moment, and continued. "I love Sakura dearly, and though I may not have supported all her decisions, I wish her the best." I looked to Syaoran, with a knowing glance. "Sakura is my little sister, and has always been such. I have been accused of being over-protective and over-critical, which I have been. However, everyone makes mistakes, and I forgive Sakura of all of hers, and with all my heart, wish her the best for her future." I sat down while the others clapped. The rest of the wedding went well, and there were not many highlights, for me, excluding one thing. When Sakura and Syaoran lit the candle as a symbol of their unity, I wished with all my might that it would blow out.  
  
Here's the amazing part, it did go out too. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran had put the match down, the candle went out, like a gust of wind had blown it out. However, I knew what it was. I had done it. I had been working on my psychic abilities, which had been slowly coming back to me, like a puddle from a leaky sink. This was a major success for me; I had done something with my mind, which I could have never done before. It was then that I first saw the lady who I have grown to know.  
  
She stood aside from everyone else, and at first I thought she was one of Syaoran's sisters, but I later found out she wasn't. She had pale yellow hair, and striking blue eyes, dark as the ocean's depths. Something about her screamed at me 'stay away', but I didn't. It was the right decision, for she helped me in many ways. Sure, there were a few sacrifices, but they were all for the cause. I almost lost my Yuki because of her. That was the worst… but it was my own fault. I had grown distant, not wanting Yue to know I was working on my psychic abilities. Luckily, he stayed with me, and I made sure to stay close to him, but not tell him what I was doing.  
  
Her name was Lena I later found out, and she wanted to help me. It turned out she hated Syaoran as much as I did, he had done something to her family. She was a blessing, and proof that Syaoran was evil and should be destroyed. She gave me great powers, powers that I had only dreamed of before. I was powerful, and I could do almost anything. She trained me hard, psychically and physically. I became an expert at the sword, and I could destroy someone with my mind as well.  
  
Lena was also the one who told me the truth about Syaoran. He had come to Japan so many years ago to destroy my family, because we were too strong. It was his family who had destroyed my mother as well, and he was there to finish the job. However, a new obstacle arrived for him. The Clow Cards were set loose, and his family told him to get the cards, any way possible. He tried, but my sister was too good. He was going to destroy her, when he came up with a better plan. He could use her, and her power for himself. His family approved of it, and that's why he had married my sister.  
  
I was furious at him and at myself. I had let him get away with it, and now he was taking my sister's power and, most likely, life away! Lena said that I would have my revenge in time. And I did. Oh, I did.  
  
There was one thing that happened, though, that neither Lena nor myself were prepared for.  
  
Sakura had gotten pregnant.  
  
Lena said I would have to destroy the child after he, for she knew it's gender, was born. I was terribly upset by this. While the child was the offspring of Syaoran, he was also my nephew. Lena set me straight though. This child was bred so that he could take more of Sakura's life away from her, and make it easy for Syaoran to steal her power. After he was born, about a month, I was to destroy the child.  
  
My nephew, whose name was Surgoi, was a charming little guy. He looked exactly like his mother, which pained me when I first saw him. But he was a Li, and the Li family wanted to destroy my family, and I could not let that happen. I arrived one day at Sakura's house, and she was completely surprised.  
  
"Touya? Is that you?" It was obvious to me that it was an affect of Syaoran's brainwashing.  
  
"Yes, hello Sakura." She screamed and hugged my tightly. I smiled, thinking that there was still some of the Sakura I knew left inside of her.  
  
"Touya, I've missed you so! You haven't even seen Surgoi yet, oh, Touya! It's so wonderful to see you! I thought you were mad at me for something." I smiled. No, I was not mad at her. I was mad at the man she married.  
  
"No Sakura, I wasn't mad at you, I was busy. Forgive me?" Her smile faded a little bit.  
  
"Don't worry Touya, I'll always forgive you, I love you!" The strange thing about that was, I believed her then. I believed she would never leave me, and never be turned to the dark side.  
  
"Thanks Sakura." I smiled a true smile for a moment, and then remembered why I was here. "Hey, sis?"  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"Can I see my nephew?" She looked at me blankly, and then hit herself on the head.  
  
"Of course you can! Sorry, Surgoi must be the reason you're here, no?" I smiled. She didn't know how true that was.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great, well, come on in! Don't be a stranger!" She went inside her house, well, it was really a mansion. I don't know how she got such a house. Lena believes that it was a Li family house, and they gave it to their son for getting so far in his mission. I guess it could be true. I followed her in, and looked around for a minute.  
  
"Pretty nice, isn't?" Sakura was back, with my nephew in her arms.  
  
"Yeah." I walked over to her and looked at my nephew. His hair was an auburn color, his eyes a deep green. It nearly killed me to see him. I thought for a moment, wow, he'll look like his mother when he grows up. But then I remembered, he won't grow up; I was going to kill him.  
  
"Something wrong Touya?" I cursed myself. I must have been showing my feelings outwardly just then.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong Sakura. He looks just like you, it's amazing." She relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, he's an amazing little dude. Rarely cries, and very, well, I'd say sullen for an adult, but I don't know what for a little child." I nodded.  
  
"Hello stranger. You have come to destroy me, yes?" I heard a strange voice in my head at that moment. It was a deep voice, a man's, and terribly sad. I looked over at my nephew and his little head nodded. I could barely contain myself. Here he was, at the tender age of one month, and he could talk in people's heads!  
  
"Touya, are you ok?" I got myself together.  
  
"Fine Sakura. Just thinking about you and Surgoi. He looks exactly like you did at that age."  
  
"Oh." She looked down at the babe in her arms. "Yeah, I guess he does look like the pictures of me."  
  
Finally, I was able to return Surgoi's message. "Yes, I have little one."  
  
"Ah. So this day has come. I have been waiting for you." His eyes turned up to his mother. "Though I wish I had more time with Mother. She'll be distraught."  
  
"Yes, she will."  
  
"Yet you do it anyway?" His eyes turned to me.  
  
"I must."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your father is evil, and trying to destroy Sakura!"  
  
"Father? Why would he do that?"  
  
"It is his mission. As it will be yours in the future." His little baby head bobbed again.  
  
"If it will be, then please destroy me. But do it quickly, will you?"  
  
"Yes, little one, I will." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Wow, Touya, you guys looked as if you were having a conversation!"  
  
"Nope, just thinking. I remember when Mom and Dad brought you home…" Then I went into a conversation with my dear little sister, and it was almost like we were young again. It was one of the rare times that I can remember not worrying about my mission, and destroying Syaoran and Surgoi. I was happy.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes- woo. Whoever read this story before; you've obviously noticed it's changed. ::shivers:: This story is cold, and dark… the other one was so happy! Oh well. BTW- if you guys believe in a light at the end of the tunnel, there is one. It's a very dim light though. However, there will be a sequel after Chapter Two! And that will be happy… at least happier… ^_^ please review; last time I only had 7 reviews. I don't even care if it's a flame! Anything's better then nothing! 


End file.
